


Behind these Hazel eyes

by giorginaBM



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Dark Ashton, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kidnapping, Major Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Stockholm Syndrome, crazy ashton, major plot twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 12,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giorginaBM/pseuds/giorginaBM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lana was just a normal girl working at a record store before Ashton Irwin walked into her life - literally. She soon comes to realise that those Hazel eyes of his hold much more than she could have ever anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> this is my new story guys :-) im posting on wattpad too but updates will be at the same time so check it out and give me some feedback! 
> 
> there is no band nor calum and Michael in this story sorry x

Everywhere around me was pitch black; my vision being obscured from the zero amount of light filtering through the room. Even though it was too dark for me to see, I probably would still shut my eyes because maybe if I shut my eyes enough then I'd wake up and this would be all a part of my imagination. 

I'd wake up and be back with the people who loved me the most and not in some cold cellar with the only means of passing the time is to either wait and listen for my captor to come downstairs or to vigorously attempt to untie my hands from behind my back until my wrists become rubbed raw. 

Both options were painful but one lead to a possibility of escape so for the next however many minutes or hours I spent alone down here, I continuously tried in vain to free myself from the monster upstairs. That was until the awaited creak of the door opening and padding of footsteps on the stairs could be heard and my heart fell out of my chest.


	2. 0.1

\- days before - 

"Yeah, I'm almost there........ give me like 5 minutes.... Sure, I can see it ahead of me... Okay, see you soon" I said before hanging up the call from my friend. 

Work was hectic this afternoon which made it a struggle today to meet my best friend for lunch break at the cafe down the street. 

Fast walking to the front doors of the building, I quickly squeezed through the door and to the table in the far left corner where we usually sat.   
Tiffany was already seated and sipping on an espresso by the time I approached. 

"Sorry Tiff, work was a nightmare,"

"Uh-huh, that's what they all say," 

"Technically it wasn't my fault, you know how my boss is and with all the new shipments-"

"Calm down Lana, I'm just messing with you," she giggled. 

I glared at her before ordering the usual cappuccino with a blueberry muffin to go. 

"Speaking of your horrid boss, how is he?" tiff asked, already knowing the answer. 

"Same as usual, like a pitchfork has been shoved up his arse so very pleasant," 

"Why don't you just quit?" 

"I need the pay Tiff, and besides, where else would I work?" 

"Hmmm, I don't know, with me?" she said.

"You know i couldn't ever work in an office. Not to be rude but it's not my cup of tea, and you know Frederick still hasn't forgiven me for last time,"

"I'm pretty sure he's forgiven you for making out with his cousin at that office party. C'mon it'd be fun!"

"I think I'll be fine working at the record store, but thanks for the offer," 

"Fine, but the offer still stands," she shrugged. "I have to head back, talk to you tonight?" 

"I'll be waiting," I grinned, pulling her in for a hug before watching her grab her handbag and leave. Not long after, I finished my coffee and tipped the waitress before heading back to my sucky job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think, feedback is much appreciated x


	3. 0.2

It was 2 hours before the store closed and I could finally go home and unwind. My boss was such a bastard when I came back from my lunch break and basically yelled at me until his face was blue, then left. If this job didn't pay well then I would've have quit long ago but alas, here I am. 

The chime of the door bells echoed through the store announcing that a customer had entered.   
'Great, another customer' I thought as walked out from behind the counter and towards the entrance. That's where I found one of the cutest guys I had seen on record in a long while. From what I could see from the back, he had golden curls of hair that stopped at his shoulders, and he was decently toned in the bicep and thigh department. 

"Can I help you, sir?" I asked. 

When he turned around and I saw his full features, I was not disappointed.   
His jawline was perfectly structured, a light stubble grazed his chin making him look rugged, his black jacket hugged his thin frame very nicely and his legs seemed like they could go on for days in those tight skinny jeans.   
All in all, he must've been a product of Aphrodite. 

"I'm actually looking for something for a friend. Do you happen to know where the pop punk section would be?" And woah, if I wasn't head over heels yet then I was now. His voice sounded of deep, soothing hot chocolate on a cold day, and the smile he now adorned showcases two dimples in his cheeks making him look quite adorable. 

"U-Uh Ye-Ye-yeah, righ-t-t this w-w-way" I stuttered. Damn, I've never acted this way before. 

Blushing furiously, I lead the way towards the genre of music he desired located in aisle 3. 

"Thanks," was his response as he began browsing through the various CDs in stock.   
Nodding, I silently walked back to the front counter, slamming my face into my palms and groaning. Could I be anymore of an idiot? He probably thinks I'm some god damn 12 year old by now. 

My wallow of self pity was interrupted by a cough from above me. Looking up, I saw the guy smirking down at me knowingly, and it honest to god made me wanna slap the smug look right off his face. How dare he realise the affect he has on people. 

"Just these please," he said, placing 3 CDs on the counter. As I scanned them through, I found 2 green day albums, and 1 good Charlotte EP (idk if they have those so pretend they do). 

"That'll be $12.50, sir. Are these all for you?" I asked. 

"No, for friends like I said earlier," he said, handing over the exact amount of money. 

"Oh, right," I mumbled, embarrassed that I forgot a simple detail. 

"It's fine sweetheart," he grinned, taking the CDs. Even his smile was good looking. I wonder if his eyes were the same. You couldn't tell with the sunglasses covering them. 

As if he could read my thoughts, he slid them down so that they were perched on the bridge of his nose, revealing his eyes. 

"See you soon, doll" he said, winking, before exiting the store. Little did I know, that wouldn't be the last time I would see those bright hazel eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> introducing Ashton! a bit of mystery in there ;) don't be put off by the cliche or original female character please! it won't stay that way. leave your reviews x


	4. 0.3

All I could think about for the past couple of days were those hazel eyes. Everywhere I looked, they were watching me and even though I knew it was just my imagination, it felt almost real. I brushed those thoughts off whenever they crossed my mind though and continued with work. 

It was fridge which meant that I had freedom for the next two days; thank god! My boss was out for the day due to a 'family emergency' also known as I can't be bothered getting my lazy ass out of bed so I was left in charge, which was a good and a bad thing. On the plus side, I had the whole store to myself with no one to order me about but in the down side, I had the whole store to myself which meant I was left to occupy this boring place alone. 

When it came time to close down the store at six, I was ever so thankful to get out of there. Collecting my handbag and coat from the back room, I grabbed the keys off the hook and locked the doors. I was closing the front door, about to turn and leave, when a rough hand covered my mouth. 

Instinctively, I tried to retract the hand from my face but the stranger's next move was to wrap his free arm around my waist, essentially trapping me. All I could do was try to squirm my way out of their hold as I was dragged to the alleyway next door. 

Next thing I know, I'm being pressed up against the brick wall, one hand still on my mouth and the other groping my chest. His body pushed against mine, holding me defenceless and captive to his onslaught, the rough texture of the brick digging into my backside.

Every scream i released was subdued to mere muffles causing me to cry with fright and frustration. I closed my eyes, surrendering to what was inevitably going to happen to me, praying that somehow someone would pass by and see my need for help. My prayers must've been answered because suddenly the attacker's body is thrown off me. 

The force of the attacker being abruptly yanked off mine caused me to fall to the ground and bang my head against the pavement. I let out a hiss of pain as my head began to throb and a trickle of warm liquid started to soak my hair. 

I looked up and watched as two figures brawled each other in the dark. One of the shadows eventually landed a punch to the other person's face causing them to fall unconscious. I stared in shock at the heavily breathing victor, my vision dizzy from my head injuries making it difficult to make out the standing figure. 

As if sensing my glare on them, the stranger started walking towards me. Thinking the worse and that this could possibly be the previous attacker, I panicked and pushed my self as far as I could to the brick wall to distance the space between us. Unfortunately, my vision grew blurrier as blood loss and hyperventilation set in and I started to feel faint. Before I blacked out, I managed to catch a glimpse of a familiar pair of hazel, and then it all went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapters will be posted every second day in sync with me posting it on wattpad too :)


	5. 0.4

I slowly fluttered my eyelids open but just groaned as the sunlight coming in through the window made the ache in my head worse. Wait, a window? Shooting up from my sleeping position, I found myself in an unrecognisable room. I found that I was in someone's bedroom as I was laying down on a white sheeted bed, with numerous band posters littering the wall, and piles of clothes loitering the floor. This must be a guy's bedroom because I've never seen a girl's room this messy and unorganised before.   
That only made me panic further though because where the hell was I? I only remember passing out in the alleyway and then-

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening, and in walked a familiar face. 

"Oh, you're awake. For a minute there I thought you wouldn't wake up, thank god," he said. 

"You're the guy from the record store," 

"Actually I prefer the name Ashton but it's your choice," he giggled. 

"Um okay then Ashton, would you mind telling me what happened and where I am?"

"Well, I was actually going to see if you were working because I had something to ask you when I saw that you were in trouble, so I fought with the guy assaulting you. You passed out though from hitting your head so I brought you back to my place," he explained. 

"Oh, well thank you Ashton. I don't what would've happened if you hadn't come in time," 

"Not a problem, um, what's your name may I ask?" 

"It's Lana," I smiled. 

"It's not a problem then Lana," he returned the smile. "Would you like something to eat? maybe some painkillers?"

"Yeah, both would be lovely thank you," 

"Alright, then follow me," he said, holding open the door. 

I followed him down a set of stairs and into a small kitchen area. He walked over to the cupboard a pulled out a pre-made box of pancakes and setting the stove on medium. 

"Wait here a second, I'll go fetch some tablets," he said, walking back upstairs. 

While I waited for Ashton to return, I made myself comfortable and sat on one of the three stools surrounding the island in the middle of the kitchen. Not long after, I could hear the pitted patter of his footsteps trail down the stairs and back into the room. 

"Here you go, this should help with the throbbing," he said handing me 2 tablets and filling up a glass of water. 

"Thanks," I replied, swallowing the medication. 

Ashton just smiled and resumed baking the pancakes over the stove. It only took a few minutes since the batch was pre-made, and soon enough, we were both scoffing down the delicious food. 

"You're a great cook Ashton," i praised, stuffing another mouthful down my throat. 

"Technically all I had to do was not burn them but thanks," 

"Does that mean you have other skills?" I asked. 

"Well I am studying to be a teacher so I do have some killer lecturing skills, and of course, I can administer some kick ass first aid if I do say so myself," 

"Agreed," I giggled. "What field of teaching do you want to do?" 

"Music,"

"Ah, does that mean you have any instrumental skills also?" 

"Well, I'm not very good but I play the drums and can sing a little. I can play some guitar too but it's not my main interest," 

"You'll have to play for me someday," I said. 

"Maybe I will," he grinned. 

For the rest of breakfast, we silently ate our food, staring at each other every now and then only to break out into smiles or giggles later. I think Ashton and I are on the path to a really strong friendship.


	6. 0.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've updated 2 chapters bc I missed an update so if you've been reading this then turn back and read the previous chapter :)

"Thanks for taking care of me, and letting some stranger into your home. I appreciate it," I thanked Ashton as I stood outside my front door. Ashton was adamant on driving me home claiming that it was safe my to be walking alone after what happened especially with the minor injuries i sustained. 

"Seriously, stop thanking me. Any normal person would do the same," he grinned. 

"Thanks anyway though. Hopefully I see you around," I said, unlocking the front door. "Bye Ashton," Just as I was about to close the door, his foot stopped me. 

"Wait!" he said. "Um, well, if you ever need help in any type of way then here's my number. You can call me anytime you want and I'll gladly help," 

"Thank you Ashton," I smirked, taking the folded piece of paper from his hands. "Bye," I winked, shutting the door on his face. Giggling to myself, I typed his number into my phone before drawing myself a nice, hot shower and then taking a nap. 

~

It had been a week since that day, and Ashton and I had been texted back and forth. I'd decided that Ashton was a really nice guy, and he was super cute too so that made me want to interact with him even more. 

The record store was currently empty like it sometimes is on weekdays, and so I was texting Ashton as I was bored. 

To: Ash 


	7. 0.6

The bad feeling was still my stomach when I woke up that morning but again, I played it off as just nervousness. I was actually really excited for this lunch date with Ashton. Over the course of the time that I'd gotten to know him, he was one of the sweetest guys and he made me smile which is what I think is important in a relationship. 

It was approaching 11:30 when I started to drive towards the cafe where Ashton said he would meet me at roughly 12 o'clock. By the time I had parked the car, and entered the cute little shop, it was 11:54 so I had a couple spare minutes to prepare and calm myself. 

Ashton entered a couple minutes after I had arrived, and immediately spotted me at the table in the far right corner. 

"Hey, how are you?" he said, reaching over and hugging me. 

"I'm good, how about you?"

"I'm fantastic," he beamed. "Have you ordered?" 

"No, I wanted to wait for you" He nodded in response and looked over the options on the menu. 

"Hi, welcome to cafe Le' sos! are you ready to order?" a waitress around the same age as both of us asked.

Honestly, I was a little jealous of her because she looked gorgeous and I knew that if it were a competition, then she would win hands down. Thankfully though, Ashton took no notice of her and instead ordered his food all the while looking at me. It brought a slight blush to my cheeks, as he continued to stare at me while I ordered. 

The waitress left to retrieve our orders leaving us to make small talk. When the food arrived, the chatter ceased but as soon as we were finished, it started up again. 

"I had a really nice time today Ashton," I said, as he walked me to my car. "Thank for taking me here" 

"It was my pleasure Lana," he grinned. "I really wish you didn't have to go though" I nodded my head in agreement, feeling kind of sad that the date was over.

"Hey," he said. "Why don't you come over to my place and we can hang out? ya know, watch some movies and stuff. That's if you want to," 

"I'd like that," I agreed. 

"Great! We can take my car," he said, grabbing my hand. 

"Wait, what about my car?" 

"We'll come back for it after, I promise" 

His car was parked a couple spaces over from mine so it was a far walk. He momentarily let go of my hand to open the passenger door for me, before hopping into the driver's seat and recollecting my right hand with his left (this is set in Australia btw so driving wise this is normal). 

The journey to his place was silent with the only noise coming from some Ariana grande song on the radio. Half an hour later we pulled up to the house I remembered from the last time I'd stayed over. 

"The living room is over there," he said, pointing to the room on the left. "I'm just going to get some snacks and stuff from the kitchen," 

He went out of sight as he entered the kitchen so I followed his directions and sat on the red couch. Ashton walked in carrying a tray full of chips and dip, a bowl of popcorn, some chocolate, and two glasses of water. 

"Thanks," I said, taking a handful of popcorn. 

"You're welcome. Any movie requests?"

"Do you have any disney movies?" 

"We sure do. Did you want a specific one?"

"I don't mind," I shrugged. He just nodded in affirmation, and popped in the first DVD he found which happened to be Peter Pan (my favourite movie ever). 

We were about halfway through the movie when I started to feel thirsty so I grabbed the glass of water from the tray and took a sip. It tasted a little weird but most tap water does nowadays. I continued to watch the movie, but I noticed it was becoming difficult to not fall asleep. My eyelids felt heavy, and I was trying my hardest to stay awake. 

"Ashton, I'm feeling tired. Can you take me home now?" I asked, my eyelids beginning to droop. 

"You are home now," he said. "Just sleep," 

"What?" I asked, starting to freak out. Ashton was beginning to freak me out, and I was regretting drinking that water now. 

"Shhh, just go to sleep princess. Everything will be fine," he hushed. 

"N-n-n-o," I attempted to sit up but my body was feeling to heavy for me to be able to even lift my head. 

"H-h-help," was the last thing I managed to whisper before it became too hard to stay awake any longer and I succumbed to the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll double update because I keep forgetting to update here sorry. So look out for another chapter tonight :)


	8. 0.7

The first thing I saw when I woke up was absolute darkness. It was strain to even open my eyes considering how heavy they felt but I managed to pull through. Even though my body was still going through the effects of the drugs, I could feel that I had restraints on. The harsh fabric of the rope that kept me bound to the chair rubbed uncomfortably against my wrists with every movement I made, and the rope around my ankles were so tight that it was cutting off some of the oxygen supply to my feet. 

I groaned in pain as my head still felt dizzy but it was barely heard from the cloth that been tied around my mouth. Well there's goes Plan A, scream for help, straight out the window. When I see Ashton, I'm going to murder him. Speaking of which, where the hell is he? 

I spoke too soon because the sound of footsteps approaching the door could be heard. Suddenly, the door slammed open making me jump in fright. Light filtered into the room through the open door and I was able to get a clearer view of my surroundings. Judging from the racks of wine, and the smell of dirt and metal, I think I'm in a cellar. 

"I see princess has awaken," he said, as he skipped down the steps and over to one of the walls. With a flick, the lights turned on one by one causing me to be momentarily blinded by the sudden change. 

"Comfortable?" he teased, knowing very well that I was in pain, and that I wouldn't be able to answer with the gag in my mouth. 

"I'd take off the gag but I know that I can't trust you not to scream at the moment," 

I shouted profanities behind the cloth as I glared at him with the upmost hatred. 

"Don't worry, it will be taken out soon enough as long as you gain my trust," he smirked. "You look so beautiful," I wanted to gag for real right then and there at those words. How could I have not seen how much of a perverted psychopath he was?

"I know you probably hate me right now but it was totally worth it. You see, I've had my sights on you ever since that first day I walked into the record store. I thought you were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen and I knew I just had to have you. I would have had you sooner of course if that scumbag on the streets hadn't gotten you first. Doesn't matter, it got me closer   
to you anyway, and to think, how easy it was to gain your trust. That was your first mistake princess because now, your all mine" 

If I wasn't panicking before then I sure as hell was now. My heart rate was erratic as I screamed and thrashed in my bonds as hard as I could. 

"Uh-Uh princess, you won't be getting out of those ropes unless I allow you to, which I won't, so stop moving because you'll only tire yourself out," 

I ignored his advice, and instead just struggled that much harder. He was right though because no matter how much i wriggled, the ropes wouldn't loosen even in the slightest; that didn't stop me from continuing to try though. 

"Oh princess," he sighed. "Maybe some time alone would help you to cool down and then maybe we can have a proper talk yeah?" 

He slowly leant down to my height, kissing me on the cheek, making me shiver in disgust. I shouted more profanities at him as all he did was smile creepily down at me. 

"See you later princess," he called out as he walked back upstairs and shut the door, engulfing me in darkness once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you will soon discover that Ashton has like a kink (Idk what you'd call it) for calling Lana 'princess' just FYI :)


	9. 0.8

Instead of doing what he asked, I continued to try and pull the ropes apart but all that did was make my wrists bleed so I eventually stopped. The reality of the situation actually hit me and I began to sob and shake with fear. I had no idea what Ashton planned to do with me, and the worst was that he could do whatever he wanted to me and I'd be helpless. 

The tears continued to streak down my face, my cries turning into mild whimpers. Soon I became exhausted from the amount of crying and from the shock of today's events. I was absolutely terrified of what might happen if I closed my eyes so I tried to stay awake for as long as I could but eventually, I had to surrender and allow myself to rest. 

~ 

I was woken up by the sound of the door being thrown open. Trying to blink the sleep from my eyes, I saw Ashton's figure at the top of the stairs. Suddenly, the lights were turned on causing me to squint from momentary boundless. When I was finally able to see again, I found Ashton standing in front of me with a tray of breakfast. 

"I brought you some food because I thought you'd be hungry," he said, lowering the food on the ground. "I'm going to untie your arms but if you try anything, you'll be punished. Understood?" 

I nodded my head, my stomach growling from hunger. He chuckled, going behind the chair and untying my hands from their bonds. Immediately I rubbed my aching wrists, the dried blood making me wince in pain. 

"I'll get you something for that later but for now here," he said, placing the tray on my lap. 

Yanking the cloth from my mouth down, I started digging into the food. It probably wasn't the smartest idea seeming as he could've drugged it but I was too hungry to care and besides, there was no reason for him too. 

He watched me eat with a bemused expression until I'd finished the food and he took the tray away. 

"Now, I'm gonna go upstairs for a second and bring down the first aid kit. Do NOT move from that chair or else. Understood?"

"Yes," I replied. He stared me down for a second before heading upstairs, leaving the door wide open. 

What an idiot! I thought as i hurriedly bent down and untied the rope from my ankles. Once I was freed, I scanned the room in search for a weapon. I spotted a piece of plywood leaning against the staircase and quickly grabbed it, hearing his footsteps drawing nearer. Hiding in the shadows, I raised the plywood ready to strike as his figure came into view. 

"What the f-" he shouted before I slammed the piece of wood on the back of his head, making him fall down, and running up the staircase. 

"You're gonna get it!" I heard his voice yell from downstairs. 

I ran for dear life towards where I remembered the front door was. Reaching it, I tried to pull it open but found that it was locked. I desperately yanked on the doorknob, but gave up when I realised that I'd need the key if I wanted it open. 

I was about to search for a key when strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist, trapping my hands at my sides. 

"I told you not to do that princess and now, you'll have to be punished," his deep voice whispered in my ear. I shivered in fear at his words, pushing against his grip with all my strength. It wasn't enough because all he did was hold on tighter than before.

He dragged me down the stairs once again as i kicked and screamed with all my might. I was slammed into the chair harshly, and before I could react, he wound the ropes around my red wrists tightly causing me to scream in pain. 

"Shut up!" he said, grabbing the discarded cloth and tying it around my mouth. 

"I told you not to move from that chair princess and what do you do? you do the exact opposite! well, let's see how you go with a couple days without food and water. Maybe that will teach you not disobey me again," and with that, he slammed the door, leaving me in pain, fear, and darkness.


	10. 0.9

I'm not sure how long it has been but it feels like it's been weeks. There was no indication of time down here with not even a sliver of light piercing through the pitch black room. All I knew was that I was dirty, hungry, and in pain. 

It was next to impossible to fall asleep on the uncomfortable chair, and it didn't help that my muscles had gone numb within the first couple of hours. Spit, sweat, blood, and urine covered parts of my body making the wait even more uncomfortable and agonising. I didn't know how much longer I could stay down here without eating or moving. The hope that I had once had days before was slowly dwindling. 

That hope was reignited though when I heard the pleasant sound of something that days before I had dreaded. The door creaked open letting light shine down into the dark room. Footsteps trailed down the stairs until they ended in front of the chair. The sudden light change was blinding. 

"Look at you princess, you must feel awful" he teased. "Have we learnt our lesson yet princess?" 

Even though I didn't want to admit that I'd done something wrong, I was desperate and nodded my head in shame.

"That's a good girl," he praised. "Now, let's get you cleaned up" 

He bent down untying the ropes around my ankles first, then carefully he untied the ropes from my sore wrists. Although he was careful with untangling the ropes from the wounds, it still stung causing me to whimper in pain. 

"There, there princess, it'll be okay," he whispered, removing the cloth and kissing my cheek. 

Slowly, I tried to stand up but my legs gave in from the numbness and ache of sitting down for days. Ashton anticipated this and was able to catch me before I fell to the ground. 

"Easy there princess," he said, placing his arms under my legs and back, carrying me bridal style up the stairs. I would've normally protested to being carried this way, especially by my kidnapper, but I was too weak to push him away, and the comfort of being held by someone was actually quite nice after being alone for days. 

Once we reached the top of the stairs, he took a turn down the hallway to someone I wasn't familiar with. It wasn't until he opened a door that I saw he'd taken me to the bathroom. Gently, he placed me down on the toilet seat, telling me to stay before filling up the bathtub. 

He then carefully undressed me, trying to avoid the wounds on my wrists. The contrast of the cold room to the warm water was shocking to my nerves at first but after a while, i was able to moan in relief. All the aches and knots in muscles were coming unloose and if it weren't for Ashton being in the room, I would've probably fallen asleep right there and then. 

Ashton grabbed a washcloth and softly washed the dirt and grime from my skin. It was awkward having Ashton wash my naked body let alone see me naked in the first place but I didn't want to anger him again and be stuck down in the cellar so I resisted the urge to pull back. He never went anywhere near my private areas while he washed me which I was grateful for and which allowed me to become more relaxed as time went on. 

"I'm going to get you a change of clothes for when you're ready to come out, and I'm sure you're hungry so I'll start cooking some food. Clean the rest of yourself up and when you're done, knock on the door and I'll be waiting," he smiled at me, leaving the towel on the basin and closed the door.

Not wasting time in fear that he would go against his word and barge in any second, I scrubbed my more intimate areas and stepped out of the bath. I immediately wrapped the towel around myself and basked in the softness of the fabric. I debated on whether I should knock on the door and let Ashton know I was finished, but after thinking it through, I decided that I'd prefer to be clothed and fed so i hesitantly tapped on the door. 

The door opened a couple seconds later with only Ashton's arm peeking through with some clothes in his hands. 

"If they don't fit, just let me know and I'll grab some other ones otherwise once you're dressed, come to the kitchen," he said, closing the door once again. 

I slowly changed into the clothes, my muscles still a bit sore and aching in protest. I found that although the shirt and sweatpants draped off my body, the size difference wasn't that bothersome and felt much better against my skin than the previous clothes.

Following Ashton orders, I made my way downstairs to be welcomed by the scent of chicken being cooked over the stove. My mouth watered, and my stomach growled painfully. The starvation that I felt was creeping in from the smell of food. 

"Take a seat, it should be ready soon" he motioned to the stools along the island. 

Ashton plated the food a couple minutes later and presented it in front of me with a bottle of water. At that moment, I didn't care that Ashton was standing there and immediately devoured the food in front of me. My stomach growled happily at finally being feed something after days without nothing, and the cool rush of the water soothed the burning in my throat. 

"Was it good?" he asked, once I'd finished. 

"Yes-s, t-thank you s-sir," I stuttered, not having used my voice in so long. 

"Princess, you don't have to call me sir, you can just call me Ashton. Like before remember?" 

"O-okay s-sir," he frowned at my comment but made no further complaint. 

"Are you tired princess?" he asked to which I nodded my head. 

"You can sleep in my room tonight then. Meet me upstairs while I just grab some stuff for your wrists okay?" 

I just nodded, yawning quietly as I made my way to his bedroom. It took a couple of tries to find the right room but soon enough, I opened one and found a room with a large bed in one corner. I guessed it was him room judging from the clothes along the floor and the posters on the walls so I walked over and curled up under the warmth of the blankets. 

I was almost asleep when I felt the bed dip from the pressure of someone's weight. Without disturbing me, he gently grabbed my wrists from where they were pressed against my chest, and laid them across the mattress. A cool ointment was placed over the split skin making me hiss in pain and shock, and I attempted to recoil from his touch. 

"Uh-Uh princess," he reprimanded, grabbing a hold of my arms. "Shh, i'm almost finished. I just have to bandage them now okay?" 

He lightly wound the bandages around my stinging wrists over and over again, making sure to fully cover the area. Once he was done, he softly pressed his lips over the gauze before sliding under the covers next to me and wrapping an arm around my waist. 

"Goodnight princess," he whispered, pulling me to his chest. 

The feeling of warmth the blankets provided and the feeling of being protected in his arms helped me drift off to sleep in no time. The last thought in my mind was of complete love, care and happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, let me know what you think if you're reading this :)


	11. 0.10

When I woke up, I was slightly confused that I wasn't in the basement but then I remembered that Ashton had brought me up here last night. I looked over at the other side of the bed but he was nowhere to be seen. Tip-toeing down the hallway, I followed the sound of soft music and objects being moved around to the kitchen to find Ashton cooking breakfast in only his boxers. 

I blushed furiously at the sight of his half naked body just casually standing there but couldn't help but admire how toned he was. His stomach, although not chiselled, was flat and forming abs, his arms were evenly toned and his legs were defined making it hard for me to keep my eyes off of him no matter how much I wanted to. 

"Finished staring princess?" he asked, back still turned.

"Shit," I shouted, caught off guard. How did he know I was looking at him? and how did he even know I was in the room?

"Uh-Uh, that kind of language won't be tolerated in my house princess," 

"Sorry," I apologised. "You caught me by surprise that's all," 

"It's fine princess, I don't mind you staring. Although, you might want to wipe the drool from your chin," he smirked. 

"I wasn't staring! and I was so not drooling either! it's not my fault that you're just standing in your underwear,"

"Sure princess," he winked. "Have some breakfast" 

With that, my stomach growled and I immediately devoured the stack of pancakes that he placed on the island. Even with dinner last night, I was still hungry from all those days of not eating. 

"remind me not to starve you ever again otherwise I might need to restock the whole house," he joked. 

His words struck through me though. Although he was nice to me last night, that doesn't change the fact that he drugged me, is holding me hostage, and starved me for days. Nothing has changed the fact that I still hate him and will do whatever means necessary to escape this hellhole even if it means that one of us doesn't make it out alive. 

"I was thinking princess that today we could maybe sit on the couch and watch some movies. How does that sound?" 

"Great," I lied. 

"Good, I'll clean up in the kitchen and you make yourself comfortable alright?" he said, grabbing the dishes while I made my way into the living room. 

Walking in there, it brought back memories of how just a few days ago I was sitting on this couch watching movies with him before being drugged and held against my will. Oh, how I wish I could rewind time and change the past. I silently sat on the couch and pulled my knees to my chest, waiting for Ashton. 

"Now, what would you like to watch princess? I know you didn't get to finish the rest of the last movie so why don't we watch that?" he suggested. What a bastard, I thought. 

He pressed play on the film anyways and joined me on the couch, sitting on my left side and wrapping his arm around my shoulder. The touch was uncomfortable but I endured it only to prevent him from getting angry. 

I couldn't enjoy the movie as I usually would though. Watching those kids have all that freedom and fun was making me sad, and made me long for my own freedom. 

"Can we switch movies? I don't really like this one anymore," I asked.

"Why not princess? I thought this was your favourite," 

"I'm just not really in the mood for watching it I guess," 

"Well okay then, what else did you wanna watch?"

"I don't really care to be honest, I'm not in the mood for watching movies,"

"How come?"

"You know why Ashton,"

"Lana," he sighed. "I don't really see the problem here,"

"How can you not see the problem? how can you not see that kidnapping me is a problem?"

"I've given you nice stuff haven't i? I've treated you fairly,"

"Drugging me, tying me up and keeping me against my will is not treating me fairly!"

"I wouldn't have had to tie you up if you didn't try and escape!" 

"I wouldn't have tried to escape in the first place if you weren't keeping me hostage you psychopath!" 

The next thing I know, my head's being whipped to the side by a strong force. Shocked I brought my hand up to my right cheek where it was stinging in pain. I can't believe that bastard just slapped me! 

"That's a warning. Don't you dare call me that ever again! because next time, I won't be so gracious," he threatened, before storming off to his room, the slam of the door reverberating around the house. 

Clutching my sore cheek, I shakily slid to the ground and curled my knees to my chest. Sobs racked my chest and endlessly track of tears slid down my face. All I wanted was to go home and be with my friends and family, even if that meant I had to see my awful boss and work at that shitty store again. Those where my thoughts as I laid, hunched in a fetal position, on the living room floor until I fell asleep.


	12. 0.11

I was woken up by the feeling of someone shaking my shoulder. I ignored the person's touch and grumbled softly at being disturbed. 

"Princess," I heard a voice whisper. "Princess!" it grew louder as did the roughness of the shaking until I finally jolted up, coming to some senses on what was going on. 

When I blinked my eyes open, I saw that it was almost pitch black except for the shallow light emitting from an iPhone screen that was currently being shone in my face. 

"Wha?" I asked, confused. Why was I being woken up at this time of night? 

"Let's get you into bed princess, I don't want you hurting yourself by sleeping on the floor," 

I followed his instructions only because I was too tired to argue and the promise of a soft mattress over-ruled sleeping on the ground. He dragged me along the hallway until we reached his room where he carefully lifted my half-asleep body onto the mattress. I groaned, clutching the covers in my fists. His chuckle was the last thing I heard before the comfort of the blankets lulled me to sleep. 

~

The next time I woke up, it was remarkably lighter and I was alone once again. God, what time did this boy get up every morning. Stretching out my arms, I felt the muscles clench in pain slightly. I guess being moved to a bed didn't prevent the ache from sleeping on the floor very much. 

Once I had full woken up, I assumed that Ashton would be in the kitchen again like yesterday morning and began to walk there. Thinking about Ashton brought back memories from yesterday and how he had slapped me. Instinctively, I brought my hand up to my cheek and immediately winced upon feeling the beginnings of bruise. 

I was right about the fact that Ashton would be in the kitchen though because I found him in the same situation, except this time he was cooking bacon and eggs.

"G'morning princess, wake up better today?"

"Y-y-yes As-sh-t-ton," I stuttered, scared that if I said no then he'd hit me again, and I didn't want more bruises than necessary. 

"Aw princess, you don't have to be scared of me. Last night was just a warning, it won't happen again if you behave," 

"O-o-kay," I tried to control my nervousness to a minimum so that it wouldn't aggravate him. 

"Have some breakfast," he said, handing over the finished plate of food. 

This time I ate slowly, not really hungry anymore and not wanting to eat in presence. He must've sensed my uneasiness though because I could see him pouting out of the corner of my eye. 

"I really did a number on you didn't I princess," he sighed, reaching out a stroking my sore cheek gently. I winced in pain but didn't withdraw causing him to frown. 

"I'll make it up to you today by something you enjoy okay? what do you wanna do? watch movies, play some games?"

"I'm fine with just watching tv thanks," I said. 

"Okay then, meet me in the living room," 

I returned to the living room, and switched the tv onto a random channel. SpongeBob came on the screen and I watched it even though I wasn't really interested in what was going on. 

Ashton came in a few minutes later with some popcorn and a blanket for the two of us to share. He lightly pulled my body up from where it was lounging across on the couch, and slipped in underneath so that my head was resting in his lap. He then placed the blanket so that it was covered my body and his legs, and delved into the popcorn. 

Although I wasn't emotionally comfortable with the position I was in, it was physically comfortable so I didn't move or push him away. After a while, it actually became rather comforting and I found myself cuddling further into his side which surprised me. It probably surprised him too but if it did, he didn't show it. 

We stayed in that position for the rest of the day just watching re-runs of old kids shows, and I found that I enjoyed it. I wasn't sure what was making me change my mind, maybe the fact that he was being nice, but it scared me slightly because it didn't want to feel endearing towards him. He kidnapped and hit me for crying out loud! but no matter how hard I tried to convince myself, I knew that it was only a matter of time before my mind gave in to the only source of human contact and start falling for him.


	13. 0.12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: there will be some Australian brands named here so if you don't know them then soz

"Princess!" I heard him shout. 

"One second!" I replied, in the middle of changing into some sweat pants and t-shirt for bed. 

Once I had put on the last item of clothing, I went to the study where I had heard his voice coming from and found him sitting in his office chair, staring at the laptop screen. 

"Ashton?" 

"Oh, there you are. I wanted to talk to you about something important," he said, removing his gaze from the screen and rolling the chair towards me. 

"How would you feel about going on a day trip with me?" 

"What?" I asked, in a state of shock. I was surprised that he was even suggesting that I be out in public with him let alone going outside in the first place. 

"Since you've been good, I thought that you deserve a treat and that you might want to go outside for the day," he explained. "You'd be with me at all times of course for necessary purposes,"

I didn't care though. Even if I had to be by his side for the whole trip, it was still a taste of freedom and it's better than nothing.

"I-I-don't know what to say. Thank you so much Ashton," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck and hugging him. 

The action caught him off guard but never the less, he returned the hug by wrapping his arms around my waist. That's when I realised what I was doing and let go of my hold on him. I awkwardly coughed to break the tension and looked at anything but his eyes. 

"I'm going to go to sleep. Goodnight Ashton," I rushed out, leaving the room as quick as I could and collapsing into the safety of the bed sheets. 

I tried to sleep but all I could think about was the prospect of going out tomorrow and my excitement kept me awake. It wasn't until Ashton quietly walked in a couple hours later and pulled me into his chest that my eyelids grew heavy and I relaxed enough to fall asleep. 

~

"Princess," I heard my name being called. "It's time to wake up"

I groaned in protest, not wanting to leave the warmth of the blankets this early in the morning. 

"Remember, we're going out today," he sing-songed. 

Now that got my attention enough for me to wake up. I shook off my previous reluctance and climbed out of bed, exposing my body to the crisp morning air. 

"We're going to be leave in a couple of minutes princess so get dressed," Ashton said, kissing my forehead, before making his way down the corridor. 

It only took a few seconds for me to pick out random clothe articles from the wardrobe and put them on. Most of the clothes that he had draped off my petite frame so I hoped that while we had the chance, we could buy some proper clothing for me. It's what would be most appropriate if I were to be staying here most likely indefinitely. 

Which reminded me; today could possibly be the only chance I had to escape. I had weighed over my options before bed last night and had come to the decision that the moment he let his guard down, I'd grab that chance to run like hell. 

Now this could either go very good or very bad but no matter which opinion, it was still better than being imprisoned in this house any longer. Ashton Irwin, you are going to get the biggest surprise of your life today.

We pulled up to the mall in Ashton's worn down car in silence. My palms were slightly damp with sweat and my heart beat had increased dramatically. This was the moment. 

"Now before we go in, I want to revise over the ground rules," Ashton said. "One, no leaving my sides at all times. I'll be holding you're hand the whole time anyway but I want to make sure you know not to run. Two, don't alert anyone's attention. If I think that there's even the slightest chance that someone has recognised us or that you've disobeyed me then we'll leave immediately. Understood?"

"Yes Ashton," 

"Good, now let's have fun," he grinned, stepping out the car. 

Immediately upon exiting the car, Ashton grasped my hand in a firm grip and sent a warning glare my way. I gulped anxiously but otherwise kept a straight face. I had to remember what and who I was doing this for. 

We entered the mall and I noticed that there weren't that many people here; probably because it was between working hours. Ashton was continuously glancing in all directions, checking to see if anyone recognised our faces.   
Otherwise, he was playing the role of the 'love-sick boyfriend' by smiling brightly and swinging our interlocked hands back and forth. 

"This is what we're going to do. Choose 3 shops to go in to then when we go in there, pick 5 items maximum. We're gonna leave after that, understand? Let's go," he commanded. 

The first store I chose was Cotton on for some clothing items. I picked out 2 shirts, a pair of denim jeans, a grey hoodie, and a pair of converse. 

Next, I chose Priceline for the hygiene products. I picked out a toothbrush w/ toothpaste, the girly needs, a simple foundation, and deodorant. 

Lastly, I chose target just to browse and see if I missed out on anything I might need. I was looking at the book section, being the avid bookworm that I was, when Ashton's phone started ringing. 

He removed the phone from his pocket and checked the caller ID, panic written all over his face. It looked like he was facing an internal battle over whether to answer this call or not which kind of intrigued me, but just when I though he was going to ignore it, he said "Fuck, I've gotta take this call. Can I trust you to stay here while I quickly answer this?" 

"You can trust me," 

"Good, because if you disobey me then being left in a basement will be the least of your worries," he threatened before hastily walking out the store and answering the phone. 

This was my chance, the one I had been waiting for all day. I only had a couple of minutes, while he's distracted with this call, to either run or seek help. 

Although I knew that, no matter how much I wanted to leave, I couldn't find it in myself to do so. It was like something was physically holding me back and I couldn't move from the spot that I was standing in. 

I cursed myself when I saw Ashton walking back into the store, especially since this time he held an angry expression. 

"C'mon, it's time to leave," he growled, grabbing my upper arm and dragging me out the store. 

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked, trying to shake free of his hold. 

"Nothing, just received some unpleasant news, that's all," 

I didn't question him further, just tried to keep up with the speed in which he was walking so that I wouldn't be dragged along. I knew that tomorrow I'd have bruises where his fingertips were crushing my arm but that wasn't what I was worried about. I was worried about why I hadn't left when I had the chance just then. It was almost like I didn't want to leave?

And that's when it hit me. I think I've fallen for Ashton Irwin.


	14. 0.13

The entire ride home, I kept thinking over that single statement; I've fallen for Ashton Irwin.   
I'd known that it was bound to happen, being kept in captivity and all, but I never thought that it'd happen this fast! 

Out of all the people in the world, it had to be didn't it? Never had i done anything bad, or at least not anything too bad or that had hurt someone, so why was I being punished? 

I knew how Stockholm syndrome worked, having read about it in psychology class at school, so I knew how this would progress and I was in a state of dread. I couldn't process falling for the creep let alone actually showing affection towards him. So far, the future wasn't looking bright. 

We silently pulled up to the house, and Ashton got out before pulling me from my seat. He kept firm grip on my upper arm the whole way to the door until we were safely inside. As soon as we were in, he retrieved a key from his pocket and locked the door. 

Without another word, he stormed off into his study, and with a slam of a door, that was the last time I'd see him for the next couple of hours

~

That night, while we were cuddle up on the couch, watching TV, I remembered the conversation Ashton had had at the mall. I was itching to know what had happened to make him so angry that we had to leave the store immediately. So hesitantly, I decided to bring up the topic.

"Hey, Ashton?"

"Yes, princess?" he said, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"You know how we were at that store before we left?" 

I could feel his fists clench from where they were placed around my shoulder, and feel the atmosphere growing tense. 

"Mhm" was his only response.

"Well, I was wondering what the person on the phone had said to make you so upset?"

There was a silence for a while, and for a minute I thought he was going to totally ignore the question, when he spoke up; "It's nothing to worry about, forget it" 

"But it must of been to make you that angry,"

"Princess, I promise you it's fine. It was just one of my very close friends telling me something,"

"But I want to know," I pouted. 

He took one look at my face and sighed, he knew I wasn't going to give up. That's when I knew I'd won. 

"He was just telling me that he saw something on the news that could possibly interest me,"

"What?"

"Your family is looking for you,"


	15. 0.14

I just sat there with my mouth wide open, in shock. My family was out there looking for me? That means they know I'm missing and that they're still searching for me! And it means that I have a chance of getting out of here!! but what about Ashton? 

I looked up at him and saw that he was staring at the tv screen intently, refusing to meet my gaze. I could tell he was gritting his teeth together from the way that his jaw was clenched. He was acting hostile, and he was still very rigid, which meant that he must be angry. 

I didn't want to anger him any further so I hid my glee and dropped the subject all together. But I kept that thought there in the back of mind, just brewing on it and saving it for when I needed it most. 

~

Days went past and the subject was all but forgotten about. We had fallen into a routine almost now; wake up, eat breakfast, sit and watch TV or movies, have lunch, Ashton goes to his study while I watch TV, have dinner, shower, and then go to bed. It was dull but there was nothing better to do. It's not like Ashton was going to let me go outside again, or at least not for a while, until he knows that they've stopped searching. 

Today was different though. We had just finished eating breakfast when Ashton said,  
"I'm going to be out for a couple hours princess so you'll be home alone (a/n: haha like the movie). I trust you enough not to do anything stupid," 

"O-o-k, I'll won't," I said. 

"Good," he pushed the chair backwards. "It won't take too long. Bye Princess," he said, kissing my forehead before leaving. The click of the lock finalised his departure, and I felt an overwhelming sense of freedom in some way. I had the whole house to myself to do whatever I wanted. 

But upon making that revelation, I found that I couldn't really think of anything that I hadn't already done with Ashton in the house. Maybe I could explore the house more? I actually haven't properly been in Ashton's study before, so there's a place to start. 

I know, I know, it's not nice to snoop around in other people's belongings but I was curious okay? plus, I had nothing better to do with my time. So on that note, I walked down the hallway to Ashton's study. 

The door was closed when I approached which probably meant that I wasn't supposed to go in there but oh, well. I slowly pushed open the door, slipping through, leaving it wide open in case Ashton suddenly came back suddenly. 

It looked like a typical study; bookshelves lined with multiple books, a desk adorned with a computer and some utensils, a chair, and a cupboard.

I went over to the desk first and opened the first couple of drawers. There was nothing in there besides blank pieces of paper and more utensils. 

Next, I scanned over the books that occupied the shelves. He did have some good taste in books, noticing some John Green (a/n: sorry, I had to) and some Steinbeck, but otherwise the rest looked bland and filled with unimportant information. 

Lastly, was the cupboard. When I went to open the two doors, I found something that made me gasp aloud and almost trip over my own feet. 

What the hell?....


	16. 0.15

Along the walls of the cupboard, articles about my disappearance along with photos of me that I'd never seen before were plastered here and there. 

My fingertips brushed over some of the newspaper snippets, glancing at the dates underneath each headline. Some were recent and some were from when I first went missing but all pretty much said the same thing; that I was missing. 

I found an article that was dated from yesterday and read over the fine print. 

'Local girl, Lana Depree, has been missing for almost 3 weeks now (a/n: time skip I know) and still police have yet to find any evidence to lead to her mysterious disappearance. 

Lana was reported missing by a close friend when she didn't return her phone calls or show up to work. 

Lana's family are desperately seeking information from anyone who may have seen or heard from her. 

Police will continue their investigation for one more week before they close the case' 

So it's true, my family is still searching for me. I wasn't sure how to really react to this seeming as I was still in shock that Ashton had all these articles and stalkerish photos of me hidden in a cupboard. Why had he not told me they were looking for me earlier? and why had he been collecting articles about my disappearance?

All of this muddled my mind and even creeped me out. To think that he had been planning this for a while beforehand and that he was tracking me had shivers crawling down my spine. 

But what could I do about this? Inevitably, the answer was nothing, I couldn't do anything. So with a new outlook, I closed the door of the cupboard to never be opened again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was short but there's 3 more chapters including the epilogue before it's the end :) and the next chapter will shock you ;)
> 
> also, I've decided I won't be posting any more of my stories on here, just AUs and short stories. You can find these kind of stories on my wattpad @ giorginabieber :)
> 
> thanks, bye x


	17. 0.16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be short and sweet but literally guys, the next chapter is technically the last real chapter and then the epilogue :D

Ashton still wasn't home by the time that the clock rolled passed 4 o'clock so I thought I'd surprise him by cooking dinner tonight.

I was in the middle of chopping some vegetables when I heard the sound of the door open and close, letting me know that Ashton had returned. 

Instead of greeting me like I thought he would, he walked straight past the kitchen and down the hallway. I noticed him hiding some kind of paper under his armpit and immediately knew where he was heading. I didn't dare say anything though, keeping my lips pursed together to bite back the bitterness I was feeling.

He returned from the study soon after, and finally addressed my presence. 

"Hi Princess," he said, wrapping his arms around my waist and pressing a soft kiss to my neck. I giggled at the ticklish feeling of his lips against my sensitive skin and light-heartedly pushed him away. 

"Hi Ashton, how was your day?" 

"It was fine, lonely without you though. What did you get up to today?" 

"Just sat and watched tv, and waited for you to come home," I lied.

"Mhm that's nice," he hummed against the crook of my shoulder. 

I turned around in his arms so that I was facing him, looking into his beautiful hazel eyes, the ones that I remember had haunted me from the moment I first caught sight of them.

How could someone so twisted look so beautiful? It wasn't fair, but I guess that's the cruel reality of the world. Even the most gorgeous creatures could be monsters. 

While I was admiring his beauty, I had this overwhelming desire to try something, and I wasn't really sure how to go about it. In the end, the more sentimental part won over and I just went with whatever felt right. 

"Ashton, may I try something?" I asked.

"Sure princess, what is it?" 

"Close your eyes," I told him, which made him look at me with confusion and hesitancy (obviously, because I would do the same to be honest). "Just trust me," 

With that promise, he took a deep breath and reluctantly closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath of my own, I wrapped one of my arms around his neck, pulling him down closer to my height, while the other wound itself around the curve of his back. 

Our faces drew closer together as he hunched over, until our lips were just about brushing each other. Then, just as we were about to seal our lips into a kiss, he released an agonising groan of pain and fell into my chest. 

With a harsh shove, I watched as he slumped to the floor, his fingers fumbling to grasp at the knife, that I had hidden in my hand, now protruding from his back. Blood trickled in steady beads from the wound, soaking the once grey shirt he had been wearing. 

Ashton continued to lie on the floor, groaning in pain, begging for me to remove the knife. All the while, he was too busy to notice me yanking the key hanging from a chain around his neck; the key to my freedom. 

I looked down at his moaning form in disgust, my true feelings that I'd kept hidden for all this time finally being revealed. Now, he can bow down and suffer just like he had made me suffer for the past couple of weeks. 

"Have a nice life Ashton," I whispered, with as much venom as I could produce. 

And with those final words, I walked out the kitchen and to the door that awaited my presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE TWIST HAS BEEN REVEALED :) it will be explained more in the next chapter but look at all that drama in one chapter. Told ya the end would be a plot twist so if you stuck around then a massive thanks x


	18. 0.17

I felt no remorse for stabbing Ashton, or for leaving him there wounded, as I unlocked the front door and walked past the threshold. 

My eyes filled with a stray tears as I finally got the first taste of freedom I'd had in weeks. It wasn't like I hadn't gone outside, but I was with Ashton then, and now I'm alone, and I had never felt a greater joy. 

It has been so difficult to pretend to be in love with that monster for past week or so, playing the part of the Stockholm-syndromed, damsel in distress but the end result was so worth. Now, I had officially escaped (not without a few bruises and psychological scars of course) but in one piece none the less. 

Not looking back, I ran as fast as I could, in the direction of the main road I had seen when Ashton took me out last week (at least that jackass was good for one thing) where I tried to find the closest mall or police station. 

It must've been my lucky day because I was able to spot a police squad car parked behind a line of 5 or 6 others. Running as fast as my legs could take me, I approached the police car and was relieved to find an officer already occupying the vehicle. 

"Can I help you mam?" the officer asked, noticing my laboured breathing, and the slight sweat glistening my skin. 

"Yes, um I'm Lana Dupree, I've been missing for a couple of weeks now? I need help urgently," I panted, surprised I could get the words out with them sounding even remotely comprehendible. 

Recognition seemed to cross his features because immediately, he reached for his walkie-talkie and began rushing out words into it.

"Attention, HQ? Yeah, I have missing persons Lana Dupree here with me. I'm heading to base right now. We're going to need back up and urgent medical attention. Yes sir, on our way," he said, ending the call . "Hop in," 

Without another word, I strapped myself into the passenger and off we went, far away from the prison world I'd been secured in. The internal shock that I'd been suppressing must've kicked in just about then because the next thing I know, I was curled into the seat, hysterically sobbing into the palms of my hands. 

"There, there now Lana, you're safe now, you're safe now," the officer repeated. 

Hearing my real name being used for the first time in a long while set off another round of tears, making the officer look at me with sadness and sympathy.

We then reached the station, where 3 cop cars were parked, along with a group of about 7-8 police officers, and an ambulance, awaited. I climbed out of the vehicle silently, allowing the officer who had accompanied me to wrap his arm around my shoulder comfortingly. 

The awaiting police officers soon took notice of our arrival and immediately swarmed around us causing me to panic slightly. 

"Give the girl some space, she's gone into shock. We need to get her medical attention first and then we can begin questioning," the officer holding me said, making the group back off. 

I was then handed over to medical services where I was searched for any major wounds, given some medication to calm my nerves, and was swathed in a blanket seeming as it was cold outside and all I was wearing was a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. 

It was when I was just sitting idly, waiting for the medication to kick in, that I heard the sound of screeching tires and the slam of two car doors open and closing. 

"Lana! Sweetie!" I heard the sound of my mother's voice, over the crowd of babbling police officers.

"Mum!?" I shouted, watching as she turned around to find me sitting inside the ambulance. 

It was exactly like one of those really cheesy romance movies where the couple ran towards each other and embraced each other. I hopped out of the ambulance as fast as I could and ran into my parents awaiting arms. Never in my life had I been more grateful to be held by my parents. 

"We missed you so much," my mum cried. 

"I missed you too," I cried even more. 

And we continued to stay like that for a good 20 minutes or so until an officer interrupted us for questioning, and that's when I had to re-tell the story from start to finish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last official chapter before the epilogue :) thanks for reading and don't forget to check out my new story daylight on wattpad : @ giorginabieber x


	19. Epilogue

After I had finished telling the officers my side of the story, they left to arrest Ashton and search his house. 

When officers arrived on the scene, they found Ashton dead on the kitchen floor, just the way I had left him. Turns out that when I stabbed him, the knife went through a part of his heart, and since he was located so far away from the centre of town, he was unable to seek help and therefore died from internal bleeding (the stupid idiot). 

With that terror out of the way, I was left to continue on with my previously boring life. Of course, I had to attend therapy sessions for a couple of months, but I didn't really mind that when I thought about how blessed I was. 

It was a complete fluke that I was able to escape that day. Anything from Ashton refusing to kiss me, to him not leaving that day in the first place could've changed the outcome entirely. But no, I escaped and now I'm back where I belong with my family and friends. And Ashton's where he belongs, rotting in the depths of hell.

I always knew there was something behind those hazel eyes....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! Thanks to anyone who has read through all this :) hope you liked it and make sure to read my new fic 'Daylight' on wattpad - @ giorginabieber

**Author's Note:**

> this is just the prologue but the first chapter will be up probably tomorrow. 
> 
> let me know what you think so far in the comments below and let me know along the way if there is anything in particular you would like to see x


End file.
